Multi Flavored Icecream
by Prime Revolver
Summary: Series of mostly unrelated oneshot's, some canon centric, some oc centric or mixed between the two. Update: bunny 'Memo'.
1. Day's Like This

Day's Like This

_"One moment of patience may ward off a great disaster, one moment of _im_patience may ruin a whole life." _-Chinese Wisdom

----

Why she suddenly started thinking about jets was because of the military jet that was coming up from somewhere toward the left of her house. Because of her unique ability to put sounds with their correct object, she didn't worry. A seeker jet or any Transformer flyer and a normal Earth jet, to a normal, human ear would sound exactly the same. Blair knew other wise even though she couldn't describe the slight difference in the two engines.

The best thing she had come up with was that a Transformer jet engines purred softer than a Earth jet. Where an Earth jet had more of a growl to it. It made just as much sense as it didn't.

Blair looked up and watched the jet pass by at least going in the hundred mph range; its gray frame nothing but a messed up blur. She actually liked that a Transformer flyer had a large variety of colors. If they didn't it would be hard to point them out from the others even with her ability.

Blair sighed heavily as she stood up and streched with the 24 fl oz of Welch's glass bottle still in hand. With a loud yawn she streched some more and then bluntly dropped her arms like a rag doll and slouched her shoulders.

A slight breez picked up, catching her shirt and lose hair making it sway in its fingers. She raised her chin toward the sky and closed her eyes and listened to nothing only the now soft hum of the retreating jet engine. Taking a breath then letting it out she opened her eyes and looked down the driveway. Pulling up down the long driveway was the mailman in his old worn out car.

She had meet and chatted with the forty-year-old man for about ten minutes on day. He was a nice guy but his car made her sick. Being a mechanic and all she would have loved to get her hands on the poor excuse of a car and give it at least a decent overhaul.

With a faint buzz of its engine the car drove off toward the right, Blair watching it the whole time. Licking her dry lips she leaned down and sat the bottle down and began her trek toward the mailbox.

She still didn't recall why she had decided to wait for the mail to arive today but she did. Once in a great long while she'd wait for mail to come but only on days like this. In the years past days like this had come and gone but she wouldn't wait. She felt the fill of guilt rush over her for some reason. Why, Blair didn't know the answer to that either. It wasn't like she depened on it she didn't even have to get the mail; she could wait and tell he sister to get it when she got home. Shrugging the feeling off just as it had come but that slight frown was still on her face.

Blair felt the soft grass between her unpretected toes. She knew she was an idoit for walking bare footed but she did it anyway. Back when she was little and was still discovering the world and was free to roam the land around her child hood home she'd go bare foot all the time. Blair had lived to regret it more than once but as time past her feet became immune to the roughness of the ground. She had stepped on nails, thorns, thorns form pinecones, glass, and even a wire end or two. After some time she'd only let out a yelp and like a snap of her fingers she'd regain herself and sit down and dig the random object out. As she had gotten older just when she was becoming 'bord' with the lack of amusement of the outside world she discovered the problems with Tetnus shots. Blair hated needles. Luckily she also started wearing shoes more often.

At last Blair, for some reason, was starring down into the grass instead of watching where she was going. She stopped suddenly and bent over and plucked something out of the grass. Fumbling it around, Blair starred down at the dirty piece of glass. Using her thump and index finger she started cleaning it off. She started walking again watching the brown glass appear in her hand. With out realizing it she started frowning suddenly angry. Why she didn't put much thought into it all but three thoughts. Why was she mad at an inanimate object? She was fool walking around bare footed! How ironic it was that she so happened to find a the glass since she had just been thinking about the subject. And what an odd place to find a piece of beer glass!

Maybe it belonged to Root Beer?

The sound of a sporty engine drew her out of her thoughts and looked up toward the road that was only yards away now. Blair looked over to her left where the trees stood and felt her lips curl up into a evil smile. Moving her right foot behind the other. She shifted her weight and with out looking adjusted the little piece of glass in her hand so it was seating between her index, middle finger, and thump.

Drawing her arm back and gaining a serious expression, she tossed it like a baseball player tossing a baseball. She watched for about a second until the glass disappeared from her site. Toning out the sound of the incoming car in the distance she waited and listened for the shard to finally hit the trees. Blair smiled triumphantly as she heard it, but just barely.

Blair turned back toward the road and finally realized the car was coming to a stop. She continued walking toward the road as a gleaming gold-tented car came up slowly blocking her path from the mailbox. The car turned into the driveway. She stopped where she was and starred blankly down at the gold Lamborghini Countach's hood. The Countach slowed and with carefulness she didn't know the car possessed it came to an un-car like stop just inches from her waits, its engine purring softly. A rare recognition that the Countach was in a 'good' mood but for some reason the purring made Blair think other wise about the Countach. It didn't sound . . . _at ease_.

With that same blank look, Blair sidestepped and coutinued her trek toward the black mailbox. She heard the Countach shift gears and start backing up.

"Here without your _significant _other?" she asked her voice with just the slightest edge of sarcasm

She heard the car make a sound with its engine _"He doesn't _have _to follow me everywhere," _he began its 'voice' irritated sounding _"I'm not his keeper." _He countinued almost growling like _"Or vice versa."_ he finished stopping and watching Blair open the mail box and retrieve in componets

Blair looked over the mail silently and the Countach sat there quietly as she did so. Shifting his front tires left to right then back forward position _"What are you doing?"_ he asked

Blair didn't glance over at the surprising rare sound in his voice. It all most sounded like he was truely curious. A rare fetcher in this type of car.

"Checking my mail." was the only thing she said

_"Anything worth while?"_

"No. Unless you like junk mail and bills?"

The Countach made another sound with his engine that sounded a lot like a snort of disgust. _"I may not be matched up with Earth culture yet but I _know_ what thoughts things are. So nooo thanks."_

Blair let out a laugh tucking the mail under her arm and started walking back to the house. She looked over her shoulder as the sound of motors turning and latchs just audible unlatching and latching back filled her ears. Their standing toweing over her was a bright gold titan standing at least twenty-five-feet tall.

Blair turned back not even had stopped and look over at her house. Two stories, a plane front excpet for the porch that looked like something that kind of got left behind in time but at the same time looked like it had been made yesterday. The 'classic look' her dad had once said. Blair, Rachael, and their dad weren't much of the gardening type but the front porch meant a lot to them all. It was that one place where they would some how meet at the same time and stay just talking for hours one end.

Signal wood rails with large fine wood steps held up by small stone beams. Hanging in each of the gaps where decorated beams parted hung little lamps that looked like they would came from Japan. They would glow brightly at night and even brighter on some occasions. On the far end of the porch toward the right hung a hammock. Three chairs sat on the porch along with one old fashioned rocking chair.

Blair walked up the steps as her companion came to a stop at the bottom of them. She went toward the door and opened it and sat the mail down on a little desk that sat on the inside of the screen door an went back out to keep her guest company.

"So why you here Sunstreaker?" she asked as she came up and sat on the top step

The first time a Transformer had set down on the steps she along with he sister was amazed that the steps held up under the stress of the weight. Bot's the size of Sunstreaker where the only ones Blair and Rachael would allow to set on the steps just in case. She looked up at the mech seating beside her now.

Letting out a heavy sigh "Nothing just had to get out of the Ark for a little while."

That wasn't the reply Blair had suspected but she played along. She let a small smile cross her face as she looked back down and pulled her knees to her chest. She knew what Sunstreaker had said only half the truth. Now she just had to figure out the rest of the truth even if she had her suspicions.

"Some one getting under your armor, Sunny?" more of a statement that a question

"Yea" his face turned into a fake smile then went back to a frown

Somehow in situations like this Blair had found out that she could gain this sixth sense of just knowing. Usually that was all it would take.

It was Sunstreakes turn to bring his knees to his chest. Another rare gesture from the Countach. Blair knew something was bugging the gold warrior now and that it was particularly hard for him to talk out his feels openly, that's just how he worked. Blair waited patently for him to figure himself out. She got a good idea who had gotten under is armor all right. Blair would on normal occasions been a little flustered knowing she was a last resort but knowing that she was an only resort for this particular mech cancelled the 'last resort' part out.

"Can I ask who and what about?" still staring out toward the lawn that was her front yard

"That _significant _other you where talking about and he was just being . . .Sideswipe." The two didn't realize it but they where in similar postitions now on the porch.

Blair let out a soft chuckle completely understanding what he meant. No, she didn't have a twin but she had Rachael who was close enough as a twin as someone could get. Even if they were completely different they were the same.

Blair picked up the Welch's bottle and unscrewed the led off and downed several gulps. Placing the led back on then placing the glass bottle back down. She looked back up toward the sky noticing that the sky was changing colors. She looked down at her watch on her wrist. It read nearly seven-thirty at night; her sister would most likely be getting home in a few.

"Have you ever heard of Confucius, Sunny?" she asked all of a sudden

Sunstreaker looked down at his human companion with an optic ridge raised "Run that by me again." his voice betraying that sound of cunfusion. Blair laughed out loud as she placed her arms behind her on the porch to support herself. Sunstreaker frowned and narrowed his optics at her not liking the idea of someone laughing at him.

"Don't worry. Guess you wouldn't know him being from another planet an all." Regaining her poseur Blair looked up and into Sunstreakers narrowed blue optics not even fazed by that heated look she was getting.

"Confucius was a Chinese philosopher known for his quotes and stuff like that. I had to do a report on him when I was in eleventh grade."

"And your point is?"

_"He who is really kind can never be unhappy . . ." _she said letting the ancient words roll across her tongue. Sunstreaker looked down at her, with his mouth slightly ajar. Snapping his mouth shut he looked back out over toward the line of the Earth threw the small trees that lined the nearest ditch to Bliar's house. He understood the meaning but didn't know what to say. Blair knew that was only an excert from the small poem but the rest wasn't called for now.

"You know Blair I'm not known for my gentalness," his voice mumbled by his arms that was crossed over his knees.

Bliar looked up at her companion a slight frown on her face. Placing her elbow on her knee then holding her head up with the palm of her hand she sighed realizing what he meant.

"I know" was all she could say _"When you see a worthy person, endeavor to emulate him, when you see an unworthy person, then examine your inner self!" _She said to herself out loud. Her voice sounded like it was miles away in a distant land. When Sunstreaker looked down at the in thought girl he realized something, what it was he wasn't sure.

He found himself curious "What does that mean?" he watched her lips curl up into a smile

"You'd be insulted if I told you," she said back grabbing her bottle of grape juice again

"No I wont!" he protested back like a child telling his mom that he could

"Sunstreaker I know you better than that." she remarked back putting the bottom of the bottle on her right knee

Sunstreaker turned his upper body so he could face her a little better "So come on tell me! I don't want to have to ask someone else. I have a rep to keep up ya know. It will drive me crazy eventually!" Blair couldn't help but love that expression on his face of utter determination

She sighed giving up "If you think someone else is not perfect you need to look at yourself because you aren't perfect either." then took a gulp of her grape juice

Sunstreaker clenched and unclenched his fist realizing fully what this all meant. She ceased to amaze him at how much she could catch on to and not even know the whole story. He turned back to looking back and instead this time he looked up at the sky and at the few stars that littered the now darkening sky above. Movement coming from his right caught his attention. He watched Blair stand up and headed for the screen door again. He looked up at the little reed lamps that hung on the porch as they flickered on. He looked up even more at the little lamps that hung only inches from his head making his helmet and optics glow. They danced around his faceplate as a soft cool breeze caught them.

Blair let the screen door close on its own making that irritating noise as it slowling shut. She turned back around just in time to see that priceless look on Sunstreaker's faceplate. She had never seen that look on his face. It looked so . . . un-Sunstreaker like. It reminded her of a young child who just discovered something new. He looked down sensing that he was being watched and met Blair's goldish eye's. She had her left arm crossed under her breasts, her left hand holding her right elbow, and her right hand holding up her head. She had a soft smile on her face.

Sunstreaker felt the energon rush to his faceplate as he blushed and turned snapping back around away from his single audience and let out the closes thing to a cough that a Transformer could make. He heard her soft foot steps come up behind him. Looking down he watched her walk down the steps. Just as she got to the bottom she turned around and streched her hand out toward him.

"Come on"

Sunstreaker cocked his head to one side a confused look on his face. Why he still didn't understand to this day why he took her hand but he did and made sure not to crush it.

"What are we doing?" he asked

"Aren't we just full of questions today?" she remarked back teasing him

Sunstreaker made a face at her only acceding in making her laugh. The soft gental laugh of her's that he liked was soothing for some reason.

Blair let go of his hand as they came to the center of the front yard. He watched in a confused manner as she layed down right there, her arms above her head and her legs spread like a small V. Her eye lids shut. Sunstreaker just stood there silently like a lost puppy.

Opening her eyes "Well are you going to lay down or not. And don't give me none of that load of 'I could get grass in my joints' crap." her voice serious for the first time since her had arrived

"Well I wasn't thinking about it until you said something." crossing his arms over his broad chest just cutting the edge of serious

Blair rolled he eyes and sighed then she remembered somthing he had promised to Sunstreaker's twin only yesterday. "I'm giving your brother a free waxing, wash, and interior cleaning, you know the whole shebang, early tomorrow. I was thinking about giving you one to with that hard to get polish you like so much but since---"

"All right, all right you made your point." He interrupted lying down beside her "I'm such a sucker it's sad." to himself

Blair smiled triumphantly at her job well done as she watched him lay down only a few feet from her. Placing his arms behind his head like a pillow. The two sat in silence for a long time just watching the stars coming out. Blair looked around scanning the sky finding spring constellations such as the Big Dipper, Regulus, Spica, and Arcturus.

For some reason something ran across her mind that she hadn't really thought about before "Hey Sunstreaker"

"Yeah?" still looking up at the stars

"Which on is Cybertron?"

Sunstreaker glanced down at her then back up at the stars, deep in thought. He coutinued looking up at the stars just hoping that he could figure it out. He suddenly felt ashamed for not knowing which glowing spick in the sky was his home.

Letting out a sigh he gave up "I have no idea" that shame in his voice

Blair didn't think much of it. She understood that it takes even a wanta-be Astronomer time to figure things like that out, some serious practice, and studying. She smiled and looked over at her companion. "Its all right, well ask later." she said softly

Sunstreaker off-lined his optics and listened to the sound around him. He heard a car pass bye but ignored it. He snapped his optics on as he felt something start climbing up his gold chest plate. Looking down he saw Bliar starting to lie down on him.

"What your watch!" he snapped remembering she wore the small device that could scratch his paint

Blair looked over at him with an equal scowl on her face. Letting out a grunt at him she undid her watch from her wrist and put it in her pocket then looked back up at him "Happy?" she growled

"Much."

Blair frowned some more then with a thud laid down just like she was still on the ground. As she got relaxed again so did her new 'bed'. She could hear the inside of him working. It was a soft just almost inaudible. She could also hear sound of a soft thumping sound like water passing threw a tube. _'No that's not right.' _She thought to herself not able to relate anything else to the sound that was coming from Sunstreaker. Only that it kind of sounded like a heart beat except softer like water flowing at the same time.

She closed her eyes letting the sound relax her some more. She never forgot the first time she had heard that sound. It was a simliar occasion like this but she was at the _Ark_ and with Optimus Prime seating up but still looking up at the stars.

Prime had been depressed even though he really didn't say it. Even though they had won that days battle it was at a price. More than half of the _Ark's _crew was in the med-bay. She had spent that whole day helping where she could. She had later been fiercely 'thrown out' of the med-bay by Ratchet because she looked like she was about to pass out from the none stop vigorous work she was doing.

That's when she found Optimus lost in thought outside seating on the rear of the _Ark _that wasn't covered my the volcano. After a while of talking and therapy for the leader she ended up falling asleep against his chest to the sound she was now listening to now in the gold Lamborghini. A spark beating softly.

Tarring his gaze from the sky, Sunstreaker looked down at Blair and noticed she had her eyes closed and had a soft smile on her face. He raised an optic ridge wondering what she was smiling at.

"What is it Blair?" he asked

Blair didn't even open her eyes as she answered "Listening"

"To what?"

"Your spark"

He found himself blushing a little and looking back up at the stars. Blair rolled over on her side but opend her eyes so she could see the same stars Sunstreaker was looking at.

She smiled softly as her eyes slowly started to drift shut "I love days like this"

Sunstreaker smiled himself as his sensors picked up another soft breeze flow over him and Bliar's body "Night, not day." he corrected a now playful smile on his face

Blair rolled her eyes and rolled over on her stomach "Very funny"

The two stayed like that for a while longer just appreciating the peace and quiet. Sunstreaker looked down and realized Blair was in a light sleep now. He'd just made his mind up that he'd wait till Rachael came home so she could wake her sister up. He watched a lightning bug land on the end of his olfactory.

Half smiling he said out loud "Maybe the day wasn't as bad as I first thought." watching the little organic bug fly off _"I love days like this and nights."_

He heard the old tow truck pull in the dive way but he just ignored it and let his optics go off-line.

.. End ..

A/N: Just a little thing that popped into my head a couple of days ago and had to get it out before it drove me crazy. Hope you enjoyed.

Please REVIEW!

All named TF's belongs to HasTak

Blair, Rachael, and their dad belong to me, so does the plot


	2. Understand & Understood

Understand and Understood

_"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."_ - Anais Nin

--

The forecasters this morning had said that their area had a high chance of rain. They'd got that part right but only a five-minute drizzle with a climax of a few second down poor that left the ground soggy for a while. The rain was enough that it drenched the ground and filled up potholes easily on the roads and dirt driveways along the way.

That didn't stop road traffic though, of course not. A lone police car that was marked with familiar Portland Oregon decals despite having the traditional black and white design of a Japanese patrol car. Driving down the highway it had no passengers in its driver seat or the passenger's seat for that matter, but there was a passenger. Its white and black frame seemed newly polished but without explicit detail just enough to make it presentable for whatever showing it might would make. Its black tires were darker than usual as water still on the road trailed after it.

Lying silently in the backseat was Blair, quietly looking out the window at the passing sky. Occasionally there was a few trees most almost always buildings on the counter side. At some point she was in a light sleep but for a while now she just laid there like dead weight listening to the hum of the car she was riding in. It wasn't like a normal car by no means Blair didn't have to tell or think about it, this car was different, in a good way of course.

Her light brown eyes glowed as the sun shown through the front window shield but their normal, intent look distant void of emotion. Abruptly she sat up stretching her arms overhead and yawning loudly and before the car realized what she was doing she had crawled into his driver seat hands on his steering wheel.

_''Is everything alright Blair?''_ came the car

There was a brief silence with in the cab before Blair looked up into the rear view mirror to see if there were any other vehicles behind them then back toward the road ahead "Yes, I'm fine Prowl." was her reply

He'd been driving for the last hours and half with no particular destination in mind. At first he'd really didn't like the idea of driving just to drive needlessly, it was completely illogical were the Autobot second was concerned. But it was for his passenger not him. When they officially met several months ago they or at least she didn't like the Autobot traction officer.

Prowl didn't hold a grudge against Blair and so far as he knew she didn't hold a grudge against him, he hadn't done anything to tick off Blair she simply didn't like him, end of story. Everyone usually dislikes at least one someone, it wasn't Prowls fault that he just so happened to be one of the young women's 'ones'. It was something your were initialed to he supposed he had his 'someone' too.

But that all had changed a few weeks ago.

It wasn't anything dramatic that changed Blair's outlook on the Autobot second in command, no. Blair was just having one of her depressed, thoughtful days and Prowl, just so happened to be passing by to be the listener she'd needed at the moment. Prowl know the young women that was seating in his drivers seat, now, was a thinker but that day he learned how thoughtful she really could be.

"_Blair?"_ Prow finally spook up after passing under a over pass on the main highway he was driving on

As he suspected he received no reply but he knew she had heard him and was listening. She was that to, a listener

"_What happened between you and Jazz?"_ he questioned

That questioned had been hanging in the air for almost two days now and yet had been answered. Many of the 'bots at the _Ark_ had confronted her on the subject but she had simply ignored them, changed the subject, or told them to leave her alone . . .in not so kind words mind you. Several of the _Ark's _human residence had also asked but had received the same replies. Not even Rachel, Blair's own flesh and blood, had been able to get an answer she was always the fist someone would go to if something was amiss with her older sister.

The second and third choices were Optimus Prime or Jazz, not particularly in that order.

Optimus wasn't an option as of now because the poor mech was lying in med-bay out cold, two limbs newly reattached. Jazz well, no one was sure what fall out the two had had, just that one-day they just stopped conversing. This troubled Prowl, and obviously many of the _Ark_ residence. They just stopped conversing, just like that, all together one day. Blair knew the risks Optimus took, the whole Autobot crew took, she understood. She'd seen the Autobot leader in the med-bay to many times for her liking, but she dealt with it like any member of the crew would, she was a strong women. She'd seen him worse than that had led him in Ratchet's care before.

With the recent friendship acquired between the traction and mechanic, Prowl had signed up without him knowing it of course.

"I've been set up haven't I?" she asked absently a few moments later

Suddenly speaking up Blair brook the silence in his cab had actually startled Prowl when she did because she hadn't spoken for so long. Naturally he quickly regained his poseur. Her voice, he realized, seemed rather lacking in emotion, just like her light brown eyes, which weren't that light brown tent like they usually were.

That firstly, wasn't a good sign.

"_That's not . . . for me to say" _he replied back a minute later

It was the truth though several of the Autobot's had some how convinced him to go on this illogical drive. Well maybe it wasn't totally illogical but why couldn't he have stayed back at the _Ark_?! Oh he remembered . . .ease droppers. Prowl wanted this to be a private conversation.

Blair was a personal person, she valued her privacy, and she didn't open up about sensitive things that Prow quickly picked upon. Despite her being kind hearted that fact you'd eventually notice and for someone like Prowl he quickly caught on before the others.

"_Were worried about you Blair." _Here he paused for a moment not sure, for once, what else to say. _"I'm worried about you." _

He could see Blair in his cab while in care mode. The picture was odd, kind of like looking in a marble and everything is round-ish, big in the middle small on top an on bottom just not turned around. It was that exaggerated but close. They Transformers in general quickly got us to the odd picture.

And what he saw was a faint smile cross her face but as soon as it was there it disappeared. Once again he reaped himself even if he disliked do so_, " What happened between you and Jazz, Blair?" _

Blair heaved out a long heavy sigh from her lungs as she looked out the window to her left watching passing cars on the opposite lanes passing by with there every day lives. The sun was coming out slightly more now but everything was still that gray color with water sparkling on everything it touched. _'How odd . . .'_ she thought _'how things can be ugly or gloomy yet so beautiful at the same time' _shifting in her seat that was actually Prowl's.

"Him being . . .Jazz. Him being a hero . . .an heroic . . .just . . .everything!" letting out another exasperated sigh

As Blair spook her voice gradually changed from subtle to a low growl almost

"_Blair you know Jazz. You know how us as Autobot's are we-"_ he was cut off as Blair suddenly interrupted

"Well you all _don't _have to always be damn _heroes_!" she bellowed

Prowl had never heard her do that before, that and Blair wasn't a constant cursing person. It was disturbing to hear that always-kind voice suddenly let out such heated words. If Prowl had been in his root mode his mouth would be ajar with shock, to say the least. He didn't have to be a scientist to realize she was infuriated as of now. Heaving out a puff of air quickly Blair slouched in he seat that was actually Prowls, crossed he across her chest and Prowl thought he heard her mutter a 'sorry'.

Thinking back now it all made sense all of a sudden what Jazz had done, it was so obvious, why hadn't he seen it before, why she was angry at the Porsche. Prowl knew now and . . .he still didn't understand why she was angry. Maybe it was something deeper. Humans, he had come to realize quickly (most of them did) weren't logical creatures; Blair was an exception by any means.

"_Blair could you talk to me more?"_ choosing his words carefully _"I know why your upset as Jazz now, but Optimus isn't just are commander he's our friend . . . If he hadn't gone . . ." _

"I know Prowl!" she interrupted again

He didn't care much for being interrupted at every corner but he was patient, Primus knows you had to learn to be patient, or get permanently deactivated for murdering ignoring mech's that so happen to be your co-workers.

Her eyes were turning pink now; her breathing rhythms were increasing, as was her heart rate. The sensate sensors in his seats were picking up these ever so slight changes in his passengers body. Of course he could just flick off the sensors like a switch that powered a fan but he'd turned them on to get these facts from his passengers. Times like these it was necessary.

She was hiding it well but nothing could escape the ever-observant Prowl, he always was and always would be forever observant. That was one of the many things that made Prowl, well, _Prowl._

"It's just you always go out into battle not knowing whether you'll come back. I can't even _fathom_ how horrible that feeling has to be. Damn even battle, war hardened mech's have to be scared of that."

Prowl was silent at that, this was what he'd been waiting for her to do. It was kind of bad he wanted her to crack—as the saying went—but it was also something she needed. Bottling up emotions was never healthy for either man or machine he knew that all to well. For as long as he'd been around he'd seen strong mech's break down, he wasn't an exception there. What she had said couldn't have made more sense.

"Half of me is glad Jazz went back, I wouldn't have told you other wise." she began "Hell I know I would have, but at the same time I'm angry! What if he'd went back and neither of them came back or had been unsuccessful, or had been successful but ended up getting killed himself?!" from here Blair's voice started lowering, her sudden adrenalin rush spent. "It could have happened you know." Prowl wasn't sure if that was a statement to herself or to him or both.

Tears streaming down her face now eyes and face a pinkish tent. Prowl wanted to comfort her some how but even if he could _how_ would he? 'Comforting' wasn't his forte.

"_Yes, I do."_ he paused for a moment gathering his thoughts _"Blair?"_

". . .yeah?"

"_I understand what you're feeling, trust me, but we're in a war it's inevitable that there will be _causalities_. Do you understand. . . ?" _

Silence was his answer for a long moment. She just sat there looking out his side driver window the tears slowing ever so slightly down her face. Using her sleeve of her shirt she whipped her eyes and face then looked over at the dashboard for a moment before answering.

"Yeah . . . I do."

"_The best you can _ever_ do is not give up on them . . . don't give up on hope. If you continue doing that they'll always be okay in the end." _He'd been either reading to many books felled with famous human quotes from the past or had been listening to Optimus' speeches far to intently but . . .it was truthful, meaningful words.

Blair sniffled tears back as she looked down at the floorboard underneath her feet. "But what . . .if one of you don't . . ." she couldn't bring her self to finish that sentence

Sighing and slowing his speed ever so slightly Prowl replied with: _"This may sound . . .cruel. . . but, they just wont. If it's their time to go it will be. They'll rejoin the Matrix in peace. All sentient beings die Blair even us machines; you of all should understand that."_

Whether she was aware of it or not Prowl had turned off the main highway to a side road away from traffic. He'd traveled these roads every so often. Even though they always thought the Autobot was an emotionless machine with a battle computer, logic center, nothing more, that was a lie. He loved the scenery around these areas. That and there was a park not to far from here he could talk to Blair face to faceplate, so to speak.

Finally nodding if only slightly "Yeah I do but . . ."

Prowl waited a few more patient moments for her to continue but she didn't finish.

"_But what Blair?" _

"But, I just met you all. The Autobot's are some of the few beings I can fall friends. _True _friends don't come easily for me." Her voice back to that flat but now it was quiet

"_There are friends then there are _friends _correct?"_

Nodding, "Yeah"

Prowl felt his passenger sit up in his seat crossing her arms on top of his steering wheel and looked up at the sky through the window shield curious almost. Her face remained for the most part void of emotion but he could tell her mind had suddenly wondered to what ever the wonders of the sky above beheld for her at the moment. Her smooth looking face was still pink from where she'd been crying earlier.

"_Feel better now?"_ he asked his voice just above a whisper

"Were we going Prowl? I don't recognize this place but it looks somewhat familiar."

For ever patient Prowl ignored the fact that she had completely evaded his question. She seemed slightly back to normal now no longer staring blankly back out his driver window, slouched down in his seat with her arms crossed over her chest tightly. She was looking around . . .curious?

"_Some where were we can collect our thoughts. Peace. Quiet."_ While Prowl stopped at a stop sign Blair leaned back and relaxed looking at the houses around the area a curious look in her eyes.

"Oh . . . okay"

--

He couldn't quite remember it being such a challenge he thought to himself. He really shouldn't be walking at all in the first place, he could only imagine what Ratchet would do if he found out he was deliberately disobeying his orders. Let alone if he found out he wasn't using his crutch. That thing just messed up his image for Primus sake! His hip socket had been entirely knocked out of its socket, the pain had been in unbearable, he could deal though, the pain had been twice that when, unbearably and agonizing, albeit when the good doctor had to put it back in its proper place.

Jazz was currently walking down on of the many halls of the Ark, instead of being in his quarters resting and off his leg, with a noticeable limp. Hard headed Jazz that was what he was. _'I can manage'_ he told himself he'd been listening to his internal radio for once not to many decimals high so the heard the second pair of foot falls not to far down the hall.

Looking up he stopped dead seeing a familiar black and white 'bot with a red chevron. Prowl. The reason Jazz was suddenly so concerned was that he had Blair lying in his arms, prawn. Fixing to start to jog over to his side but he stopped himself remembering his hip, almost forgetting resulted in a shot slight sting up his side but he blew it off.

Just as he was about to open his mouth Prowl stopped him with: "She's resting" walking up beside saboteur voice neutral as it's almost was his gaze though serious but Jazz missed it

Jazz felt relief flood his systems hearing it wasn't anything serious. Despite their fight Jazz still deeply cared (always would) for the young human that had quit literally saved his life not long ago no one could tell him other wise or even say other wise.

Looking up about to ask Prowl to explain why he had her he felt his doorwings stiffen instantly. Prowls gaze was hard, firm, yet emotionless look his superior was giving him. That gaze was a rare one very rarely used the only times Jazz could recall the traction us it was when it was called for, usually against the Decepticons. Most of the Autobot's within the _Ark _had seen that look for themselves not very few had been the one that it was projected at. Jazz had been on of those 'bot many moons ago that is.

It only lasted a few seconds but that gaze wasn't easily forgotten but before Jazz knew it, it was gone and Prowl was on to another subject "I'm going to take Blair to Ratchet to look over while she rests" no matter how sensitive his audio's were Jazz couldn't pick up any emotion in that voice. He was serious, seriously pissed off about something.

"I want to see you in my office in one breem."

Standing back, every joint in his body tense Jazz realized that he'd didn't need to kid around or so much as act like it. It wasn't every day Prowl was like this. . .let alone toward him. What he'd do to be subjected to Prowls wrath?

Mouth in a thin straight line he was glad he was wearing his visor because he knew Prowl could see his weary optics behind it.

"Yes . . .sir."

Prowl gave no reply he only turned his head to look forward and proceeded to walk off, Blair still asleep, blissfully unaware of the happenings around her, in Prowls arms.

--(Prowls office)--

The room was quiet as it always was when it came to this particular work office. Prowl say behind his desk going over a few maps of the local terrain and a few other things at the same time, perfectly content. But for once he wasn't content doing this task he 'loved' so much to do, something else was imbedded deep in his processor currently. A few online data-pads say in small neat piles ready to be used. Seating at hands reach as a few digi-pads with unfinished notes both words and graphs on them.

He'd been back for about five minutes so naturally he got to work not wasting valuable time. Then the buzzer on his desk went off signaling that he had a 'guest'. Pressing a button near the computer screen attached to his desk he unlocked his office door letting it slide open by its self.

Without even looking up the Autobot s-in-c already knew who it was "Hello Jazz" running a few calculations he'd made on a digi-pad

"Figured I'd come earlier than a breem since well . . ." looking down at his hip and leg but Prowl didn't reply let alone look up from his work to figure out what Jazz was talking about

Jazz looked over at the black and white Datsun and realizing he was being ignored he felt his doorwings give a twitch on its hinges. Letting some air out of his vents quickly he started walking forward, plopped him self down on one of Prowls office chairs without promise but many of the 'bot at the _Ark_ didn't in the first place. Giving a slight sigh Prowl closed the maps and saved his work for future usage. Getting up and walking around the front of his desk he leaned back against the front of his desk, doorwings tight on his back but raised high as he crossed his arms under his chest.

Jazz sat there silent watching the tractions ever move. Once standing the other seating they held the others gaze for a long moment, one looking into dark blue optics the other looking into a crystal blue visor. He had to break the silence somehow, the Autobot saboteur couldn't stand silence for to long that was a fact quickly learned "What's got your pants in a wad, Prowl?" he stated bluntly

He ignored the human slang still gazing down at the Porsche with narrowed optics "What happened between you and Blair . . .what is the human term . . . falling out?" his voice was still just as flat and toneless

Jazz just sat starring up at the black and white Datsun in front of him. Not only had he turned a 90 degree turn but didn't' answer his question at all. Had to be that pipe up his aft. Hearing his words for the first time Jazz looked away not able to look into them dark blue optics that seemed to look straight into you without remorse.

Flickering his optics once Jazz brought up a serious expression but didn't look at Prowl yet "We had an argument, it was stupid and I was . . .irritated, in pain, infuriated."

Not even flitching Prowl gazed down at the top of Jazz's head in thought for a few moments his processor running. "You don't understand . . .do you?" he finally commented voice deep

Here Jazz looked up at the Datsun dark blue optics with slight confusion in his own, damn bot went and changed the tempo of his voice again from neutral to pissed. Ever so slightly but Jazz could tell nevertheless. What did he mean by that it didn't quit make sense to him?

"Understand what?"

Fixing him with a glare "She's _afraid_ Jazz."

"What?!" Optics widening

"We talked earlier," he began bluntly, his voice forever calm but serious. "She's afraid to lose you . . .to lose _us_."

Raising an optic ridge, "As in me and you or the Autobot's?"

" . . .Both" Prowl stood up straight but didn't uncross his arms from over his chest not even looking away from Jazz, still studying the special ops officer. "Because she needed to get those 'bottled up' emotions out of her system." here Prowl pushed off his desk and lent forward looking down upon the other black and white "I'll let it pass this time . . ." he finally stated

Raising an optics ridge now he was completely confused and a little worried what kind of tone had that been he'd just used "Wha . . .?"

Before he realized what had happened Prowl was leaning over him making his back press against the back of his seat to get away from the tractions close proximity. His doorwings pressed against the seat painfully, they were still slightly sore but still the slightest jerk sent tingling pain up and down his back. Firmly placing a hand on the chair arm on Jazz's left he frowned down upon him glaring with his dark blue optics into that classy visor.

"You ever hurt her again emotionally or other wise" voice low and menacing "which I know you wouldn't, you'll have me to deal with." He hissed lowly

Mouth ajar with shock seating in the chair as he looked up at his superior. He knew he looked like a stupid idiot but he didn't care at the moment. What in the pit was up with Prowl?! Did he just threaten him? Prowl never made threats unless he as dead serious or to a 'con. Leaning back on hand on his hip doorwings not looking as stiff as they did but almost satisfied Prowl turned around and circled back around his desk while he did so he let a faint smirk pass his faceplate but only briefly letting it disappear like it never existed.

Arms grasped behind his back loosely "Do you understand?" now looking at the Porsche from the other side of his desk

Doorwings stiff at his back again Jazz nodded "Yeah . . . I understan'."

Inclining his head in a quick nodded seeing as he got his point across "Blair's with Ratchet go to her and," a pause ". . .apologize." letting out a snort Jazz got to his feet nearly tipping the chair over and headed to the door not even waiting to be dismissed he did it himself. He wanted to say something, comment, against Prowl, oh yes he did but he didn't holding himself back (like any civilized mech) have the right to now, here and there. That and he didn't want to make matters worse, not now, not with a irate Prowl.

The mech was good, no denying it there.

"And Jazz. . ."

Stopping only for a second grinding his teeth Jazz turned slightly to look back at the tactician with an optic ridge raised "Yeah?"

Prowl didn't hesitate he just, waited possibly to contemplate Jazz himself "She told me true friends are a rarity for her," his voice was low this time not were close to menacing, threatening "she cares for you deeply . . .don't ruin that . . ._love_, that trust." Those narrowed optics, frown were gone

Once again his voice changed. It was low and quiet, soft. He was still serious but calm all the same. Finding a faint smile on his face "I wouldn't dream of it." Jazz replied a soft smile on his face

To his surprise a brief smile crossed Prowls faceplate Jazz knew the s-in-c of the Auto bots never did anything without a reason or purpose or both. That threat wasn't a hollow one by any means the traction cares deeply, values his friends he'd sacrifice his life it came to it. Having a human friend was a rarity all its own. Prowl didn't dislike the humans but he didn't like them either. He'd never been clear on his feelings for them but Blair was an exception.

That threat would stand but Prowl nor Jazz didn't have to worry about it being carried through. When Jazz thought about it deeper he couldn't blame the Datsun for being so . . .protective over Blair. It all made sense. They'd gotten into an argument were he'd accidentally let his mouth run without being checked and hurt her and Prowl just so happened to be there. Jazz momentarily wondered if she'd still went to him even if Optimus wasn't in the med-bay. No she probably wouldn't because from what he understood he'd come to her without even realizing it firstly.

He'd apologize to Prowl later and hope Optimus Prime didn't get up his aft later about it.

--

As Prowl said he found her in Ratchet care placed gently in the medics office on the couch a warm blank it to keep her warm. When he'd arrived he'd found Ratchet seating in one of his office chairs his elbow on the chair arm with a distant look in his optics. They looked as if in serious thought or just well seating there enjoying the peace as it lasted. Most likely both.

He'd been there to greet Jazz but the two mech's of the senior crew did not speak a word only inclined their heads in respect and went on. Jazz had left with the young women protectively in his arms blanket and all to and went down back to his quarters having escaped Ratchet's wrath for walking when he should have been in his quarters to being with. The good doctor had let it pass this time but Jazz theorized he was going to hear about it later.

So here he sat with the young women lying in his lap peacefully just letting him run a finger throw her dark brown hair content. She'd woken not to long ago said hello and naturally asked how'd she'd gotten here Jazz of course gave her all the answers that he could provide. As for the Porsche he sat there completely content not even listening to any music for the fist time in a long while. His only sound was her breathing.

"Jazz?"

Said 'bot looked down after a second to take to realized he'd been addressed. Blair hadn't moved only gazing as something unseen by him across the room.

"Yeah?"

She didn't give the admit reply but she didn't hesitate either; must still have been waking up the young women was a heavy sleeper and could sleep hours on in if she was let. "Is Optimus going to be okay?"

Looking down all he could see was the top of her dark brown head. The question seemed random for some reason but at the same to . . .suspected "He's going to be fine" he answered quietly

"Oh . . .okay" Rolling onto her back but still didn't look up at him

As he looked down he realized, as if for the first time, Blair did care for them all. . .for him there was no other side of the mirror to it, with her. He cared right back without question nothing could make him not to. _'How could you not care for her?'_ he wondered to himself

"Blair?"

"Yeah?" Finally looking up at him with her light brown eyes

Sighing and finding something to look at across the room to help possibly occupy his attention except for his train of conversation or maybe he just couldn't look at her for feeling guilty "I'm sorry" pausing "not just for our fight but for . . .scaring you . . .for everything." sighing again

If he'd been looking down at he he'd seem her smile "I know . . .I'm sorry to" that caught his attention " . . .like Prowl said we all break sometimes." Shrugging and moving a strand of hair out her eyes "Forgive and forget when you care for someone, that's what you do." Looking back off into the room

"_Care"_ Jazz whispered letting the word roll over his 'tongue' as he looked down at her but not really looking at her at the same time, contemplating

They had a lot to think about now a lot to think about and for Jazz some reasons to understand something's that he didn't quite get. But still decided more thought on whatever subject he was thinking about needed more processor time. Like how Blair could be so understanding while he didn't understand a thing and yet understand at the same time?

--

A/N:

Completely unrelated to the first one shot. I've had this written for some time but just recently started typing it down. Sorry if this chapter thing seems fast paced it seems like it is to me too -shrug-

As always please leave a review, thanks my peeps

Transformers belong to Has/Tak and co.

Blair, Rachel, and the plot are mine


	3. The December Lullaby

The December Lullaby

_In contact, lo! The flint and steel,_

_By spark and flame, the thought reveal_

_That he the metal, she the stone,_

_Had cherished secretly alone._

—Booley Fito

0000

There was something amiss in the Ark, Optimus Prime could feel it in his servos and what ever it was he didn't like. He had long since stepped out his office, data-pad tucked under his arm, which had planes for something he had for the future. Taking the data-pad from under his arm he slipped it into his sub-space pocket and went on his way. His processor was still throbbing for some unknown reason; the humans called it a migraine. He had went to Ratchet about it few breems ago but the medic only subscribed a few medicated tablets and told him to 'stop working his aft off for a while and get some rest'. As ordered the Autobot leader had got a few breem long nap, until he woke up for reasons he didn't know.

So here he was walking down one of the many Ark's corridors, normally glowing aqua colored optics dole and his pace slightly slower than usual.

Then he heard it. Arguing coming from the lounge. Figures. He mentally started tallying off who it could possible be, how long it would take to break it up, and what the argument was about. Eh, knowing his mech's, and few femme's, it could be anything and probably utterly stupid and juvenile.

'This really needs to stop,' Prime thought to himself bringing his hand up and rubbing the side of his head in an attempt to try to ease the throbbing pain.

He could hear the arguing going on through the door now as he put his push down on the electrical pad that opened the door. As soon as he stepped through the door he felt his processor seemed to suddenly hiss at him as he was bombarded with chatter. It was a sharp sudden pain too, which always seem to hurt the most.

". . . It has hardly any flat surfaces, it takes hours just to get to one place across town, the lack of order, ungodly slow speed limits, it's dirty for that matter." There was a pause but it only lasted a second. "Just in a week I can clean out so much dirt and grim from my chassis I could have made a whole new continent!" That was a bit to much exaggerating there.

Letting the door slide close quietly behind him Optimus raised an optic ridge at the odd statement. He didn't have to think of who was talking or bellowing should be more appropriate. Standing in the middle of the room was a familiar red VW Bug arms out stretched over his head.

Cliffjumper.

What came next surprised him slightly. Standing at the red mini-bot's feet was Blair, her stance completely hostile. 'Well this is new,' Prime thought.

"Well we can't help it that _our_ home is organic! And I don't think you need to be _bitching_ so much because until you get enough resources and eradicate them damned Decepticons you are pretty much stuck here!"

Here Optimus was thankful for his mask because he might have lost his bottom jaw. He knew just like everyone else that Blair was known for cursing but it was a rare thing for her and here she was doing it easily. The young female knew how to keep her poseur she very rarely lost it but right now Optimus had never seen her so infuriated, yes he'd seen her angry before but not like this. If it wasn't for the fact that he himself wasn't in all great mood and the seriousness of the situation he would have thought it slightly amusing to hear her slight redneck accents come out as she spoke.

Most importantly; she wasn't done yet. "You may be here because you can't go home but while you're here _Mr. Cliffjumper_ you better be pleased we humans put up with you!" Slowly her voice got lower and deeper and dangerous. "Your presence here is privilege and don't go miss using that! For right now, you may not like it, but Earth is your home too, so shut your God forsaken mouthing about it!" Blair took a few steps forward coming closer to the red 'bot.

Despite her height, which was far shorter than the Autobot, Cliffjumper's blue optics had widened considerably as he cooked his head back in, was it fear, of the young women. Blair brought her hand up and slide a stand of hair behind her ear before turning her gaze back up at the 'bot, fixing him with a menacing glare that could kill if it didn't go beyond the laws of physics and or nature. "Not all humans will be so nice about your _loitering_ here." Flatly

'There's a lot of truth behind that statement' Optimus briefly mused to his self. As it had started like a storm over the land it had gone the lecture stopped. Blair turned on her heel, walked past the stunned Optimus Prime without a word or glance, and continued straight out the door. The room was so quiet you could here the preferable pen drop. The terrified Cliffjumper stood there still in silence, shocked out of his systems as he stared after Blair.

Suddenly coming tense Optimus clenched his fists and turned toward the red Autobot in the room. Narrowing his optics into dark blue slits he stood there until Cliffjumper realized he was being stared at. The other Autobot's in the room suddenly felt a nonexistent cold breeze blow in the room seeing the irate look in their commanders optics and stance.

Cliffjumper had the sense to act sheepish which was genuine since he suddenly fell way shorter than he actually was.

"What in the _Pit_ did you say to her Cliffjumper?!" boomed Optimus Prime making the other Autobot's cringe.

000

In the end Cliffjumper had been confined in to his quarters till the Autobot leader found a suitable punishment for him. Optimus walked out of the office, again, in a significantly worse mood than he had walked in. Now albeit, the commander had slight concern and worry wrapped around him since he hadn't been able to locate his human friend. He admitted that he'd never seen her so infuriated before.

Rachel said that the last time Blair had gotten so pissed off was a couple of years ago caused by an argument she had gotten with their parents. She'd taken off in a high priced car they just gotten repaired and hadn't come back home for a little under a week.

He'd looked every where. She couldn't have left by vehicle, since he'd comm'ed Prowl asking already. He did know that she'd gotten here to the Ark by means of Bumblebee and Spike. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

He knew were she was. Why hadn't it been so obvious? He cursed himself and went to find Blair.

000

Lying a foot on the ground quietly Optimus paused in his steps. Pain in his processor momentarily forgotten he looked up at the sky above with wonder. Small white frozen water particles were coming down from the gray clouds above. _'Snow.'_ Giving a slight shiver as old memories came back. He remember last time he had ventured out in the snow; it hadn't ended so well. Snow wasn't a common thing out here because of the normally year round warm weather but like some natives of Portland and neighboring towns don't completely count it out either. Though actually having it 'stick' to the ground and covering the ground in a white blanket was highly unlikely.

Heaving in the cold air threw his vents the he continued walking onward to the left before starting his climb up the side of the mountain.

The sky above was a deep indigo littered with tiny specks of stars that glowed because of the full moon that sat less than a quarter away up into the sky. Unfortunately they weren't many as there normally was because of the thick gray clouds that were forming overhead. It was cold but it was amazing what beauty the coldness could bring. You couldn't help but love the clean feeling of the cold night air as you breathed it in through your lungs; it felt so pure.

Wrapped up snugly under several layers of cloths and her favorite winter jacket and hands tucked in her pockets Blair looked up at the night sky and the stars that shown between the dark clouds overhead. She hated the cold just like her sister but she tolerated it far better than Rachel.

Once again finding himself sighing Optimus looked putting an arm on his knee joint he looked over the rocks and found Blair standing quietly by herself looking up at the sky above. Just when he was about to call out to her he stopped, words dying in his vocalizer before they could come out.

He could hear her humming something that he wasn't familiar with but music wasn't his forte even though he loved the sound of some Earth songs. Nothing like Jazz listened to or Rachel for that matter. That simply wasn't the kind of music that satisfied his tastes.

He watched her as she stared up at the sky letting the little flakes of show fall on her as a peaceful smile crossed her face as a memory came to her. She loved music just as much as she loved to repair a car or truck so maybe that's why she had become friends with Jazz so easily. But who wasn't a friend of the Porsche?

It started as a hum of the first few verses before she slowly started to sing that song she had heard a while back. Optimus, quietly as he could, stood and walked a few steps forward to get away from the edge were the mountain met the Ark. He made sure to keep his distance though not wanting to interrupt her.

This was her type of meditation to calm herself just as his was reading in a dim room. He watched her raise her right arm and position her fingers like she was holding a guitar. Her other hand down by her side where the hole in the guitar would be. Prime had heard via Rachel that Blair knew a little guitar but not much, maybe she knew this song.

Closing her eyes and opening her mouth Blair song just loud enough for him to hear what the lyrics where.

_"Dream child, As a childhood want to do, Dream all this night will allow, Dream child, Dream with an angle's view, Out There safe in your clouds, Wait for me now, I will be there for you, No matter what, Tomorrow may bring, This I will vow, I will be there, For this child with different. . ."_

Prime raised an optics ridge wondering why she stopped since the song obviously wasn't over. Shifting on his feet slightly realizing that he'd just startled Blair. Snapping around the hood on her head falling off. Optimus looked back up at her and realized her sour mood was still at least present on her face. Her normally light brown eyes were dark. He felt like he had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, fore say.

"My apologies Blair." He began walking over to her side, "I didn't mean to disturbed you."

Blair turned back around arms crossed tightly over her chest eyebrows narrowed. The Autobot leader didn't like the scowl on her face it didn't' suit her one bit.

"I can't sing," she stated flatly bitterness in her voice.

Taking a seat beside were she stood Optimus grunted in a negative "On the contrary, I heard you." smiling under his mask in a lame attempt to lighten.

Blair sighed loosening her arms over her chest but didn't uncross them. Looking up at the Autobot commander with a tired kind of flat look. "I don't believe you" she stated

Well that was one way to get rid of a smile. "Since when have you known me to lie. I certainly haven't started now I can assure you _Blair Livington."_ He rumbled

Blair once again turned away from the Autobot leaders gaze. _"Sorry"_ Sighing Prime leaned down to get closer optic to eye with the young women. The skirmish in the lounge had upset her and it was the Autobot's unseen job to help his friend. He didn't like to see he like this. "Blair, what Cliffjumper said, is just hot air, you know well as I that that's all he is."

"Might be hot air but that air burns the skin." She stated quickly like remembering a quote

Bringing his arm around he placed a blue hand on Blair's shoulder lightly as to not hurt her. Smiling lightly under his mask "Please, I'd like the hear the rest of your song."

Frowning up at him but not that mean kind of frown more of a your-so-lucky-that-you're-my-friend-list frown, or something of the sort. Turning back Blair sighed looking back over the land then up at the sky above. Just when Optimus Prime thought she wasn't going to continue Blair opened her mouth and started to sing the words soft and quiet.

_"Dream child, Stars have been rumored to, See dreams within newborn eyes, And in their arms I believe they do, Keep safe until you arise, Wait for me now, I will be there for you, No matter what, Tomorrow may bring, This I will vow, I will be there, For this child with different wings."_

Seating there looking down at her with his glowing aqua blue. As the last few sound waves drifted away with the hardly noticeable breeze Blair sagged her shoulders and placed her hands in her lap and stared out into space before looking up at the awed Autobot over her.

Raising a brow, "Well?"

Snapping his mouth shut Optimus cocked his head back and to the side while he leaned back looking down at her like she was something completely new he'd just discovered. Remembering she was suspecting a reply Optimus snapped him self out of it. "Beautiful." he breathed smiling down at her. Slowly a calming smile crossed Blair's as she looked up at the red and blue mech.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he asked

Blair's smile dissipated just like that as she turned back around. "It never crossed my mind," she stated quietly to herself but loud enough for Optimus to hear her.

Optimus stared down at the young woman for a long while letting his processor wrap itself around what was going on. He knew that she was upset about what had happened between her and Cliffjumper and he knew that right now Blair would avoid talking about it unless he pushed her into the subject. He didn't want to do that though.

He felt his optics adjust suddenly to the change in of light as he watched Blair tilt her head up toward the sky, thoughts suddenly lost as her light brown eyes started to glow from some source of light above head. Turning his head to join her looking upward Optimus watched a few gray clouds drifted out of the way of the gray, pale white moon. Cybertron had moons but the three of them didn't glow nearly as bright as this. The Transformers home was so far away from their systems sun by the time the light reached them it had long since to dim. That and the moons were so scarred from the war that they didn't provide much to look at. Only Moon Base Zero was nearly

untouched by war but it was the oldest of the moons so the wounds that it did have were from age, supposedly anyway.

"My grandmother sung that to me when I was little. . .before she died and way before we moved to Oregon." Quietly Optimus inclined his head to listen to her as she talked quietly as if to the moon instead of him. "I've always been good at remember things like that, like my habit with stating random facts."

Prime chuckled lightly "Yes I've realized that." Finally he got a smile from her if just slight

With the utmost care Optimus stood up placing his hand on his knee hoisting himself up on to his thick legs. Blair, sensing movement, looked up and watched as the Autobot leader stood to end up towering over her like a skyscraper. His normally red, blue, and light gray frame glowed even while it was a darker tent, the red was deep crimson, and the blue was a dark navy blue. His aqua optics glowed like they could fit right into the sky above.

Tilting his head back up Optimus looked up at the stars and the moon for a moment before inclining it and knelling back down and outstretching his hand. "I'd like to hear you sing another time Blair."

Blair raised a brow and after a moments thought she climbed into the offered hand. "I'll think about it." Grinning up at him

"And Blair."

Looking up at him "Yeah?"

Looking at the rock face that he was heading toward Optimus thought what he was going to say but decided against it. Right now mentioning Cliffjumper wouldn't be the wisest of things to do. He'd successfully gotten her to smile without too much of a problem. It wasn't every day that Blair did get angry about something that he knew. He'd only seen her angry once before and that hadn't ended so well. "Never mind its not important, I'll talk to you about it later." Placing her on his shoulder so he could climb down.

Blair grabbed hold of the armor that sat close to his neck and small slits on the other side of her so she wouldn't fall even though she knew Optimus would catch her if she did. She thought about probing to get him to talk to her more about whatever it was but in the end decided she wasn't up for it so she let it be.

"Alright."

0000

_(Trans-Siberian Orchestra//The Lost Christmas Eve: Different Wings)_

A/N:

Yes I know that the song isn't in the same time frame as G1 but I couldn't find a good song and I absolutely love this one, even if it is kinda cheesy. It's so sweet and I love Trans-Siberian Orchestra. This is more of a December-y oneshot but still it works and I don't like the ending. I've got the link to the song on my blog. If you can't find it just click 'music' under labels.

Well thanks for the reviews please leave me some more it would be most appreciated.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and co.

Blair, Rachel, and the plot are mine


	4. Passerby

_Passer_by

"_I know not all that may be coming, but be it what it will; I'll go to it laughing_." –Stubb "Moby Dick" by Herman Melville

000

At last they pasted the upper most atmospheres and cut their engines and just let them selves' float like a satellite still in formation. The sun that was just touching the edge of the blue and white planet warmed their wings and their metal skin along with the rest of their frame relaxing them with its ultraviolet rays. At these altitudes the star itself was a source of energy for the Seekers whose metal skin would act like solar conductors absorbing the energy.

"_We got an incoming bogey at five o'clock!"_ shouted Thundercraker through their communications links

As on cue the three jets split up not even speaking the maneuver they deployed. Rockets screeched by them at amazing speed the three Decepticon seekers hadn't predicted luckily the rockets didn't even touch them just kept going. The three F-15 Eagles rounded back at the-identified as a F-14D Tomcat blasted by wings tucked into his frame.

Seeing that he was about to get dog attacked the Tomcat dropped without warning in an impossible move for a normal Seeker. The three other jets had enough time to split apart preventing a collision of any sort.

"_He knows are speed decreases in high altitude" _grumbled Starscream as the took chase after the dark gray almost black, and red colored jet who was already enter the clouds below

"_No kidding!" _snarled Skywarp getting frustrated with this hawk verses black bird fight

Down below on the ground the battle was still carrying on as if completely oblivious to the aerial dogfight that was taking place just above their heads. The three Seekers were gaining on the dark gray colored jet that now had its wings spread out and titled to one side. its wing tip just barely touching the seawater but still sending a white line of water spraying behind it.

"_He's toying with use!" _

"_Cocky bastard!" _

"_Blasted no!" _exclaimed Thundercraker

"_What is it TC?" _

"_Damn Aerialbot's vultures dead ahead!" _

And just as he said five white objects were coming in fast there white frames glistening in the bright sun's rays. Without warning the mercury colored Tomcat did a complete 90-degree turn shooting straight up in the air taking the Decepticon Seekers by surprise. The three Seekers barely had time to react as laser fire from the incoming Aerialbot's swarmed them. Skywarp who used his an open window of opportunity gazed up toward the sky as he watched Silverbolt sore in the same direction.

Now just a black speck in the sky the Tomcat had transformed and was watching them as they fought.

Silverbolt transformed gun in hand as he floated a good distance from this newcomer who was watching his every move with red optics. This dark gray mech with practically glowing red accents, faceplate as black showing the Concord nothing to give a hint of what he was thinking.

For some reason though he didn't truly feel like a threat out of is slight pacifist nature Silverbolt decided he try it and kept his gun pointing down but ready to move in an instant.

"Identify yourself," he requested trying to keep his voice non-threatening as possible

To the Concords confusion the mech cracked a grin the he was gone in a black haze and before the Aerialbot knew what happened the black mech grabbed hold of him from behind. Silverbolt watched as if in slow motion as a missile shut up toward the blue sky screeching just where he had been hovering.

"Lucky aren't you." Silverbolt was still to stunned to look over his shoulder at the Tomcat who had his head beside his left audio smirking "Get one of those up you're aft and it would be seriously painful, yes?"

Feeling his wings being let go Silverbolt snapped around trying to find the mech who literally just saved his life but he was already joining his comrades in the battle a few yards down.

"That was un-suspected."

He watched from where he was till floating as the dark gray mech pulled a move he only knew from documents he'd read a few vorns ago. Could this Decepticon be would he thought he was?

000

The battle ended shortly after as usual with the Decepticon retreating with their tails between their legs as they licking their wounds. The battle had been a fierce one and the Autobot's, despite their victory had casualties themselves most wounds that could be fixed with a little medical attention. The few that wouldn't be walking away from this one would be treated to a proper warriors barrel later.

Silverbolt stood out on the beach staring up toward the sky that met the sea miles away. The day was slowly coming in for a close making the sky turn a orange red tent with a few yellow's mixed in. Something about the fight and this new Decepticon that had saved his life had him, well he honestly didn't know only that he wanted to learn more about him. Along with that maneuver he had witnessed earlier.

"Well he couldn't have just disappeared, Slingshot! He didn't leave with the 'Cons."

The Aerialbots turned around the voice of Powerglide ranting about something drawing him out of his musing. Standing a few yards away the red jet was 'talking' to his brothers and from what he gathered about that jet would shown out of nowhere and insisted on playing with not only the Areilbot's but the Decepticon Seekers as well. He'd shown no true indication on which side he was on.

"Well the Pit if I know then Powerglide!"

Silver' stowed over to his comrade's sides sliding pasted Skydive and Air Raid who were keeping well enough alone. Beside himself-somewhat- none of his brother cared much for the vain A-10 and when Slingshot and the red jet went at it, they went at it.

Just as the Concord came to a stop and was about to ask what was going on Optimus Prime walked up and held his hand up to Silverbolt. The Concord nodded his head seeing that Prime was going to take care of this situation this time. He let him.

"May I ask what is going on here gentalmechs?"

Neither the Harrier nor the A-10 relented but the hostile air around them dissipated like a hole that had just popped into a balloon. Something like that was something very few Transformers could do and Optimus Prime was one of them, that's one reason why the Areilbot commander admired him so much. Say it was a kid who idolized his hero Silverbolt wouldn't deny it.

Even though the Aerialbots rarely these days got called kids or younglings only by the older Autobot's like Kup and Ironhide. In all truth they were still young compared to most among the Autobot's but they were built to grow up fast, take on information fast and decide for themselves quickly, they were built for this war after all.

To the Concords surprise and his brothers Skydive took a step forward. "If I may sir," Receiving a nod from the Autobot commander he continued, "During the fight earlier there was this Seeker, a F-14D Super Tomcat, I think. He was clearly a Decepticon, red optics and he didn't hold himself back when it came to trying to take down the 'Con Seekers."

"What's 'funny' though is that he didn't even appear to trying to attack us. I think he was actually helping us." Finished Air Raid

A snort made them look over where Powerglide was still standing arms crossed over his chest a scowl on his faceplate despite his mask but he said nothing.

"What, you don't believe my brother you second rate pitiful excuse for a flier?"

Slingshot's voice was low and to the untrained flat but all the ones present especially the Aerialbot's they could hear the menace in their brothers voice. Not even having to sense the tension between the two Autobot's Optimus stepped between them both but looked over at Silverbolt.

"What do have to say about this Silverbolt?"

Taken off guard slightly Silverbolt flickered his optics quickly gathering up his thoughts for a reply. "This Seeker appears to be no threat to use from what I can tell. When he just arrived I flew up to meet him and ask his designation. He . . .did something, whether it was just out of sheer speed or he actually teleported I'm not sure, but he got behind me and pulled me out of the way. . .of a incoming missile."

Slingshot narrowed his optics back at Powerglide practically dripping with his evident triumph against the A-10. Just when Prime was about to say something to the two Autobot's a noise caught his attention along with the others. Slingshot looked up past Powerglide's head for a moment the snapped around toward whom ever was laughing. It was a snicker that reminded him of a Decepticon and he didn't like it one bit.

And there he was, the same F-14D Tomcat from before sitting on a sand dune, that irritating grass surrounding him. He was seating with one leg bent just against his chest while the other was crossed under it in the arch of the leg. He had one arm resting on his bent knee. The Tomcat wasn't snickering anymore but he still had a crocked grin on his face and it ticked off the Harrier.

"What's so amusing you piece of—" his sentence was interrupted as Silverbolt placed a hand on his shoulder lightly

"Let me deal with him."

Growling the Harrier said nothing just let his brother walk forward a few feet before coming to a stop looking like the leader he was. Optimus and the other stood back waiting to see what was going to happen. Waiting to see if the Decepticon Seeker was going to decide he didn't like the Concord and start a fight or let the Aerialbots talk. They preferred the former.

The dark gray Tomcat just sat where he was a smile still playing across his light tented faceplate as he watched the Aeirlbot's every move.

'_Keep calm, no sudden moves.'_ "You never told me your designation." Silverbolt stated finally mindful of his stance

The mech spit out some oil to the ground, which made Silverbolt flicker his optics from the sudden manner. Thing was the seeker never broke optics contact.

"It's rude to ask someone of their designation without first introducing themselves first, yes?"

The Concord faltered and hopped he didn't show it. "My apologies. I go by Silverbolt. I'm leader of the Aerialbot's you see behind me."

The seekers next move though it didn't catch him off guard he didn't suspect, he got up. Turning around to face his team behind him he saw that his brothers and some of the other Autobot's present had moved ready for an attack. Holding up a hand for them to at ease and they did. Silverbolt briefly saw that Optimus Prime hadn't even moved.

Turning back to the seeker he Concord finally was able to look him over. He wasn't the exact model as the Decepticon seeker under Starscream's command but it was all there. The wings protruding from his back, the cockpit seating in the center of his chest and the design of his lower legs, all like a seeker. He didn't carry any sort of weapon on the outer part of his shoulder either nor did he have long vents on his shoulder near his head though he did have a pair of small one that were about as big as his head.

In the sun light, but not blinding Silverbolt's optics he could see the seeker wasn't really black but an extremely dark gray. The oddest part of the seeker though if Silverbolt was right was the fuel tanks sitting on his hips.

The seeker suddenly talking brought the Concord out of his musing and he hopped the other hadn't noticed his how he was staring. . .observing.

"Nice ta meet you then, Silverbolt of the Aerialbot's." Smirking "Since you asked so nicely, the designation you can call me by is, Sparrow."

"I want to thank you for earlier, for saving me from that missile. I'm in a dept of gratitude."

Silverbolt watched the mech as he lifted his leg up and using his hand held it there, which was the most odd thing the Concord could think in a time like this. He was using his slender digits in attempt to get something out from under his foot and keeping an amazing balance and at the same time addressing the Concord.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I've found dept's aren't worth half the trouble in my time. Will a 'your welcome' suffice my flying comrade?" and with that there was an odd sound, that made Silverbolt flinch

Standing back up on his two legs he held a small rock between two of his digits giving it a frown before flicking it off somewhere off to his right.

"_Frag that hurt."_ He muttered

The sound of footfalls caught the seeker newly identified as Sparrow's attention as well as Silverbolt who looked over his shoulder to see who it was. Optimus walked forward and placed his hand on the Concords shoulder a kind look in his optics.

"I'd like to thank you myself for saving Silverbolt, Sparrow." He stated

"Think nothing of it." The seeker said with a faint nod

"On another note, I believe like most of use were all curious as to why you _did_ save him. But we are glad you did."

The dark gray seeker had paused his smirk long gone now replaced by a calm yet almost blank expression. Silverbolt was slightly concerned that somehow the seeker felt threatened and hoped he didn't. They were just getting somewhere with him. But that look that was on his face and how he was holding himself told Silverbolt a lot.

"Is it wrong to grab someone out of the jaws of death?" he suddenly stated

That statement caught them all off guard needless to say they really hadn't suspected that kind of answer straight from a Decepticon no less. It seemed to even have taken Optimus by surprise.

"Well no. . ." Prime said "But its not every day we see a Decepticon _willingly_ save an Autobot seeing that you have no fraction simple. . .are you a Decepticon?"

Silver raised an optics ridge and looked up at the seeker before his wings. Prime was right he held no badge that they could see on him. Seekers normally held their Decepticon badges on their wings and on some cases on their shoulders for the world to see. This one had none though.

The seeker snorted as if something the Prime had said was amusing. "True. . .I am a Decepticon, its kinda obvious. . .but I stopped taking orders from them a looong time ago." He sated

"So you're a defector-ie?" asked Skydive walking up beside his brother and commander

"Ha, sorry you're out of luck, is that even a word? I guess you'd call me neutral though." Shrugging a shoulder "Who would have thunk it, huh? Came to get a break from traveling in space for so long and I end up saving a 'bot. Never thought that would happen; I'll be honest with you. But hey, first time for everything."

"Would you like to join use back at Fortress Maximus then?"

There was a collective gasp and shouts of surprise across the small beach who heard their leaders statement. Even Silverbolt stopped and turned around to look up at his superior completely taken off guard. Sparrow for the first time since his arrival looked and acted like the situation was completely out of his control or at least _comfort zone_. His optics wide not haven suspected that of the least. It stunned him. He didn't even seem to notice how the Autobot's, that out numbered him, acted which was slightly angry.

Gazing into those aqua blue optics Sparrow thought this 'bot was joking around with him. He never cared much for mech's who hid their faces from him like this one for example. But those bright blue optics showed nothing that resembled a joke. This tall mech was serene about his offer.

Looking back at his Autobot's Optimus held up a hand for silence, which followed. "I believed it's the least we can do. He's show no ill toward use and we do owe him for not only aiding us in battle but for saving Silverbolt." Looking back at the Concord "Wouldn't you agree, Silverbolt."

He didn't answer at first not really sure what to say but then nodded. "Yes sir."

Nodding his head Optimus turned back to Sparrow that kind look in his optics back. "You said you'd been in space for sometime. You can get some possible well needed rest and anything else, within reasonable demand of course."

Sparrow looked somewhat contemplative for a moment putting his digits to his lips for a moment, thinking. After a second he looked back up raising an optic ridge, "You got a mechanic or a medic of some sort?" he asked after a few moments looked back up at the Prime from under the rim of his helmet visor

"We have a CMO." Prime answered briskly

"'Right then." Clapping his hands together and smiling. "If there's no catch then sure." He almost chirped "I had it out with some pirates just out this system in this fragged up asteroid storm and got some debris stuck between my wings." Using a thumb to gesture toward his back "Hurt's like the _Pit_."

000

As a precaution and almost out of instinct the Aerialbots took up flanks beside the now black Decepticon as they flew back to Autobot City. The sun hadn't long since set and if it weren't their sensors keeping track of him they wouldn't have to see them, that and the moon was still low in the sky and hidden by clouds.

_:I don't like this Silverbolt:_ grumbled Slingshot over the link he shared with his brothers

_:Hey 'Sling:_ started Skydive _:Give the seeker some credit he save our bro:_

_:That don't mean slag 'Dive and you know It!:_

Below the Harrier the black seeker did a complete 360 in the air never leaving its spot practically in the center of the Aerialbot. They all where flying at a leisurely pace so the seeker had his wings spread out like some sort of bird letting the wind carry him along. The ting of envy sprang up admiring the seekers talent, experience, and over all form in the sky. He both loathed and admired the seeker greatly this one included but he was still a Decepticon so that over ruled all.

_:Slingshot's right 'Dive, appearances can be deceiving we mustn't let down our guard yet just yet.: _

_:Yeah I guess you're right:_

In the distance the horizon was glowing a yellow white color from the incoming Autobot city. Its tall buildings visible even from this distance. It was truly a spectacular site to behold and for Sparrow it was truly awe-inspiring and it made him a little less homesick since it reminded him a bit of Cybertron, his old home.

000

Char stats:

Jet model: F-14D Super Tomcat (find more stats on the jet on Wiki)

Name: Sparrow, Spar' (like 'spare' tire)

Race: Decepticon

Homeworld: Cybertron

Gender: Mech i.e. Male

Courage: 7

Intellect: 8

Firepower: 6

Rank: N/A

Strength: 6

Stamina: 6

Speed: 9

Skill: 7

A/N:

_Passer: Latin for true sparrows and similar small birds (source Wiki)_

I originally wasn't going to post this because I really didn't plan on using him again. I just had random inspiration to create my own seeker. Haven't decided yet whether I'm going to use him again or not. But when I went back and look back at it was like 'dang' I didn't realize how much I'd actually done. It can take place in any universe but that's unless you put on the fact that the jet wasn't officially released until the 1900's, that and it's my own little TF universe. Whatever floats your boat. Might continue this, might not.

Oh and his name actually come's from one of his missiles he use; the AIM-7 Sparrow.

Hope you enjoyed the diversity that this was compared from the others and thanks for reading; please leave a review, flames will be used to burn all the scrap pieces of paper I got laying around my room. But wouldn't mind some constructive criticism.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and co.

Except for Sparrow who's my creation, and the plot, which are mine

Name(s) of characters are entirely coincidental


	5. Spiel Mit Mir, Schwarz und weiß

_Exclaimer_: Entering a potential enemy territory with this one. Firstly: if you're sensitive to indirect violence (something you'd see on CSI(?)) I'd hit the back button. Secondly: Here I'd say that, if you don't light slash (since this fic contains hints of it, depending on how you interpret it) turn back but I'm not going to. I'm going to say go ahead & read because, who knows -not me- this fic might be in your definition of 'good' and you might actual like it. You'll just have to 'over look' the hints of said. Because I'm a good person I pre-warned you, I didn't have to; I wasn't going to, but I did.

In today's society they say its best to be opened minded, and courteous of new situations/things. That's what something I live by.

Okay, I'll shut my trap so you can begin. Enjoy!

0000

Spiel Mit Mir, Schwarz und weiß

"_Men occasionally stumble over the truth, but most of them pick themselves up and hurry off as if nothing ever happened."_ –Winston Churchill

000

There was little you could do when you know you where being hunted. Not by some normal bounty hunter or assassin but by someone far worse than even them. By someone completely sane and did what they did out of complete free will, because they wanted too. . .without hesitation, _ever_, because they _liked_ it.

What added to the fear was knowing that the past victims of the hunter had turned up on the side of the streets, bodies shredded. Pools of their on fluids around their now long since cold gray frames.

Rumor had it that the murder got revved up during the hunt. Said that he loved the taste of the victims' fluids and the slight burning tingle as it went down his gullet. Any rumors about this killer would remain rumors because the only way you'd know whether it was the truth or not was finding him, which probably meant you were his next victim.

Though the killer rarely killed more than one mech there were rare occasions that two were found. But even those whom were found even if only one it still looked like a massacre. Mech fluids splattered everywhere. The way to tell it was the same killer an not a copy cat who had grown to confident for his own good was the little details or more correctly the large ones.

From parts of the victims body being quite literally carved out to the large smears of fluid over the victims head. Only those few who had worked on the case since the beginning could tell whether it was the actual killer and not a copycat. So far their had been no copy cats, they apparently to afraid they'd be the next on the killers list.

000

Their was a low soft rumble of a jet's engines before the sound bluntly stopped followed by the a low thud as a pair of black boots hit the vacant buildings roof top. They shift on their perch momentarily before silence once again filled the air. A pair of bloody red slanted polygonal optics gazed down toward the street below then over the other roofs with a slightly nauseating yellow-tented sky.

The mech perched on the buildings rim didn't seem bothered by the sudden appearance of long legged pitch-black mechanical panther joining him, its foot falls silent. The mech leaned down bending his knee joints an rubbed the panthers head with long slender digits with claws at the end.

'_You're ready aren't you, Ravage.' _

From somewhere in the tall lanky Seeker chest was a quiet rumble of satisfaction mixed with anticipation. The panther started purring before adjusting his head to lick his comrade's long digits and savoring the taste of them. How he loved the taste of his Seeker comrade's fingers, his guardian and protégé.

Ravage sat back on his hunches, as is sensitive audio's picked up the quiet almost silence footfalls of a familiar mech.

From his perch the tall lanky Seeker seemed to freeze face, only a few moments ago, hold a smile now was blank as he gazed down at the street below. The new figure came to a stop just behind the perched Seeker and gazed at what he could see of the Seeker's faceplate.

'_Its been a large span of time.' _The dark indigo mech stated quietly through the mental bond he shared with the Seeker

Sliding a foot down onto the buildings top he turned around not daring to meet his masters faceplate without permission. He stood only a few inches shorter than the indigo mech and compared to his master he didn't not suffice. His master could smite him without any effort or reason and he wouldn't stand a chance. The Seeker belonged to his Master, body and spark and anything else that he needed to give, even his life.

'_Master.' _

When they were out at night like this, only moments away from beginning his hunt they never actually spoke to one another, only speaking threw their bond. That was all right with the Seeker, yes, he preferred speaking over their bond, it meant so much more that way. Though not the same as Ravage possessed with his master and creator, Soundwave. Number Four or Reiver, shared a unique bond with his master one that only the two knew exactly what it was. For the most part though it was so, No. Four could understand his masters creations, Ravage for example.

His master never actually joined No. Four in his hunts but it was also rare for him to actually be present and No. Four considered it a blessing from his master. Ravage sat quietly on the edge of the buildings rim watching his master and fellow hunter interact. It stopped bothering him long ago the 'affection' that his creator showed to No. Four. It was by his master. . .by his _father's_ choice that he'd let No. Four become part of their bond.

Despite No. Four's unwavering loyalty to Soundwave, the two shared characteristics. They both hated filth for example. The only time that Reiver didn't seem to really mind was during the hunt and personally Ravage didn't mind it either. He liked the taste he seemed to be getting less and less of lately. Tonight would be satisfactory though. He always left with a full storage tank and with a little persuasion for Reiver he got to be carried back to base. The lanky Seeker was the only other mech who he didn't mind carrying him next to Soundwave.

As for the exceptions to filth. . .that. . .was a private matter.

'_I'm pleased you chose to come and watch our hunt, sire. I'm Honored.' _Leaning his head into Soundwave's palm that had at some point moved to the side of his faceplate. _'I will not disappoint you._'

Soundwave watched through dimmed optics behind his visor as the young Seeker started licking on his indigo digits. _'I know you wont.'_

Behind the Seeker, Ravage growled quietly standing up on the seal of the building body showing he was ready to begin. Reiver smile was partially hidden by his master's digits but Soundwave still show it. The Seekers smile was dangerous but seductive all at the same time. He relished in the fact that those white fangs in the Seekers mouth showed belong to _him_ and no one else. The flavor he got to taste after a hunt was something akin to ecstasy.

Letting go Reiver turned around perching back onto the buildings rim and gazed down his dangerous smile still in place.

Still standing in the same spot Soundwave watched like a spectator of some treacherous show. He would always admire his young Seeker's choice of structural frames. It made him just want to wrap his arms around the Seekers thin waist and claim him. Reiver despite his lanky frame was still impressive when it came to killing ability and his effectiveness in doing so. He could be quite imposing.

The indigo communications officer only killed when necessary, and in truth didn't care much for killing. Reiver did it not only to keep his place as one of Lord Megatron's Decepticon's but also for his own pleasure, but most importantly for his master. At least in his No. Four form. The silver Decepticon commander didn't despise Reiver, on the contrary, he admired the young Seekers loyalty and potential but Reiver always, in the Seekers optics, had to earn his place as one of his Lords Decepticons. And most importantly. . .to satisfy his master.

Soundwave's visor flickered suddenly as one moment he was staring at his Seekers back then the next he was gone in a blur, Ravage had also disappeared with him. Silently the communications officer walked up to the edge of the buildings rim and watched spark pacing slightly faster as his Seeker worked. No. Four knew that he didn't need to impress his master, no, but Soundwave did admit to his self that he got a rare pleasure, for the lack of better words, watching his Seeker work.

It was an art that his Seeker had perfected beyond the word itself.

000

It was to be suspected that a crowed had grown even before his arrival. Despite the glowing yellow and black holo bands lining a few yards away with security mech's. From where he stood just transformed, tactician, and military strategist Prowl could see the scene. Though the war, by propaganda and for Cybertron itself, delcared was no longer in war, he knew other wise. He was a police officer and because of resent events; a detective, which had led him to where now stood.

Something caught his optics making him look down. Running down the rim the street and into the drain that led to the sewers below was a small stream of liquid, purple blue in color. Normally proffessional faceplate, his poker face as some called it, disturted slightly in disgust and stepped to the side. '_Mech fluid_.'

The sound of foot steps drew his gaze up to an approching mech faceplate turning back to its normal, serious deminor. Walking toward him was a mech he had to admit didn't really know despite knowing him at the same time. Nightbeat and Prowl where working on the same case both of their skills where needed. The two where both Autobot's and had faught in the same war previously.

Their relationship with the other was like two employess of a company. They only worked to together during their time of work, never meeting any other time, not even for a pleasant drink at a local plaza tavern.

"Nightbeat." Prowl greeted with a curt nod of his head out of respect for the detective. He gazed over noticing a far smaller mech, gold and a faded black in color, seating on the mech's shoulder(1. "Muzzle."

Unlike the black and white, Nightbeat was known with an occupation as a detective, it was the mech's fancy. The blue square visored mech nodded in return offering a faint smile.

Prowl walked forward as the blue and gold mech turned half way and continued walking with the black and white at his side to the scene. "What's the satus so far?"

He really didn't have to know, the black and white was sure he probably knew what was to meet him. Because of these strings of erratic killings moral had gone down greatly about those whom worked on the case. And Prowl probably would admit that his own esteem had gone down because of this to. But the mech's working on the case wheren't, naturally, the only ones effected. As where the public.

When it came to failure for the black and white, if left him deeply unsettled. For someone who was use to accomplishing everything he did; whether with ease, extreme effort, or just barely making it, pretty much failing himself, the public, and his comrads was just. . .not right. The black and white didn't deal with failure very well and he knew this. It was probably written all over him. Prowl knew that he wasn't the only one dealing with this though, Nightbeat, for example, was suffering too.

Again they shared similarties.

"Basically the same as the last ones." The blue and yellow stated voice calm and low, for Prowl's audios only. "There is something though."

Door wings twitching probably more noticably that he wished for them to. Prowl snapped his gaze over at the mini-bot seating on his larger partners shoulder.

"What?" It came out faster than the black and white wanted too. He didn't want his emotions about this 'something'. Questions flew throw his processor about what this could possably signify. Could it be a break?

Muzzle wasn't even looking at him. "C and S left something behind this time." He stated finally turning his blue visor to look over at the black and white

"I've already got some 'bots working on trying to find out where it came from but so far they've got nothing." Stopping a few feet away from where the scene was, quite visable now. "A small messenger stick was found in the victims mouth." Prowl just frowned "Here's a copy of the message. I. . .wanna see your reaction to it."

The frown on Prowl's faceplate just increased glad to know by the tone in the detetives voice that he wasn't trying to be amusing. Looking down seeing Nightbeat pull something out of his subspace pocket and offered it to him. A data-pad. Glancing up at the detective for a moment whose face was serious but blank before turning the data-pad on and started reading.

"_I have to say, detetives, you've kept me quite amused but its truly a petty that you havne't gotten father. I'm glad to know you all are working _so_ hard to catch me though you're not making this very chalanging." _Prowl resisted an urge to growl as he read. _"One of you, the black and white, my hunts and your color remind me of that Earth game. Chess I believe. Perhaps one day, if we ever meet, we'll play a round? You have to be a very smart mech black & white, I'm sure you like that game, from what you look like, you've been to Earth yourself. To bad you're losing the one I'm playing now. To bad you and your other detitive friends have missed all my 'crumbs.'" _

And that was the end of the message, their first contact with the Cut and Smear Killer. Nightbeat and Muzzle watched quietly in front of the tactition taking in the mech's stance and expression. From just looking at the mech's faceplate it would appear at first that he was uneffeted by the message but his door wings, both shivering, said other wise.

They could understand Prowl unsettlement. C and S had directly _written _of him, had seen _him_. That was never a good thing when it came to working with murders like this one where the killer was still out there somewhere and 'knew' who you where. That alone made you a potential target.

Clenching his jaws and turning off the data-pad Prowl, numbly, handed the thin black device back over to Nightbeat, optics unfocused.

"You. . .alright, Prowl?"

On the inside, no, he wasn't but from vorns of practice he kept it hidden there not letting it show even an ounce. "Yes I'm fine." He almost forced out looking over at the scene before the three. "The message mentioned _'crumbs'_."

The blue and yellow detective didn't answer after first just staring at the black and white's face trying to figure out something. He wasn't really sure what he should be looking for. That was really ironic on his behalf being he was a detective and all. Being one; eventually you gained abilities that weren't suppose to come with the 'job' but they did. Figuring out another beings true feelings, agendas, and anything similar came with it. He wasn't an interrogator, but he shared similar abilities as one. Or at least knowing what to look for.

That's why Muzzle and himself liked working with Prowl; he was different than most.

"We have several mech's working on it now". Shaking his head "So far they haven't reported back to me about it."

"We already had mech's working beyond our limits." Muzzle stated looking over at Prowl from around his partner's helm. "Logically I don't think they'll find anything they couldn't before."

Prowl nodded his head understanding the logic in that but he also knew it was worth a try because you never knew about things like this. He couldn't help but to loath it and C and S but most importantly himself. Seemly innocent Cybertronians where being slaughtered by this beyond cruel mech, he'd given them clues and yet here Prowl stood, clueless as ever.

It was painful for the black and white. . .not being able to do a _damn_ thing about it!

Pale blue optics gazed over at the scene before him through two mech's who where doing, what, he wasn't currently interested in. _'Smear. Gray body propped up on the wall. Now covered by a white sheet with a single black line running down it. A sign of respect for a victim.' _Blue and yellow detective watched his counterpart for a few moments before letting his blue visor turn to the same scene. Muzzle frowned deeply.

Sucking in cool air into his vents letting it calm him feeling the cool ozone enter his body like drinking cold energon after a long hot trek. Regaining his poseur Prowl off-lined his optics for just a moment but snapped them back on a few fleeting moments later. Doorwings twitching Prowl gazed over his black shoulder optics narrowed to thin polygonal slights.

He caught only a glimpse of a tall lanky mech one forearm just above his head holding himself up against the side of the building yards away. Though he'd seen the mech's body his processor only really registered his face. Pale yet holding something Prowl couldn't identify. They were staring at each other. The last thing the black and white saw was a pair of red slanted optics flicker and lips turn upward in a sneer before someone walked by and the mech was gone.

"Prowl?"

Optical relays flickering black, white, and gray static for a click Prowl jumped, door wings twitching again as he looked over his other shoulder. Nightbeat was looking at him expression on his faceplate showing confusion mixed slightly with concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright Prowl?" asked Muzzle now standing up on his partners shoulder

Said mech mentally cursed himself. "Yes, I'm fine." He lied

The two -partner mech's shared looks with each other and it was quite obvious that they didn't believe their comrade, but the said nothing. Prowl frowned and glanced over to the corner out of the edge of his optic. Nothing but empty space like most everything was. _'Was. . .that my processor glitching?'_

And that was what the Autobot convinced himself what he'd 'seen' was. Just a glitch or something in his processor. Static. Something he'd get Ratchet to look at when he got back to base. Also he blamed it on the lack of recharge, which he hadn't gotten much of as of late. That and the fact that he was still quite unsettled about the message and it directly yet indirectly speaking of him. That was enough to unsettle anyone.

A few yards away seating on a balcony just outside a glass window door slanted beat red optics stared down at the crime scene as if in trance. From this point-of-view that metal panther could see everything going one. Baring his teeth Ravage saturated back into the room behind him to where his master and fellow hunter now rested.

000

A/N:

This one-shot goes along with my fic 'Pax Cybertronia' to give you more of an insite on C and S. Firstly I have to say; yeah this is dark, whatever you wanna call it. But you must know that though I wouldn't say I 'loved' but I like watching horror/mystery/crime movies. Like the 'Saw' series, Rob Zombie's 'Halloween', 'Mr. Brooks', stuff like that. The whole works. Word count before exclaimer and a/n: 3,255. I will likely be getting pic of Reiver up soon over on wp or lj.

Please review; constructive crit. welcomed.

No flames/negative comments _what so ever_, please.

TF's and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and associated co.

Except for Reiver/No. Four, and the plot, are mine

Names and/of char(s) are entirely coincidental

Muzzle isn't a headmaster here, just a mini-bot like Blaster's cassettes for example.


	6. dabble

Destiny?

_"The day that you accepted the Matrix, title as Prime, your fate was sealed! . . . You were destined to die from the beginning!!"_

000

I never wanted it and I'll always say that. I'll never say anything other wise, though probably not openly. Why did I accept it to begin with? From my understanding the Matrix chooses you, you don't choose it. There was a way to escape it yet I followed that mech like a blind dog to a fate that I didn't want.

One I wasn't ready for.

I've heard that you choose your destiny, you and _only you_. No one can make it for _you_, life itself is what _you_ make it out to be. That no one but _you_ can take the next step. That _you_ are the only one who can choose what path to walk down.

Two paths clearly marked, for myself alone, and I choose the one any other person wouldn't have chosen.

Wait. No. That's not correct. I'm thinking selflessly!

Why would I not accept the Matrix, the title as Prime, leading a slowly dying people? Did I choose that path that I didn't want because despite that I didn't want it, I wanted to save them?

Did they deserved being saved?

_Did I?_

I chose though, to lead them perhaps to make a difference, to correct the mistakes that had been made. Where there any mistakes to begin with? If so did I really choose to take the path to try to correct them or did I just start off where the previous Prime ended?

I never agreed with his ways, but at the same time I did.

Perhaps I was a fool like Megatron always said I was. Then I am the fool for believing him.

It contradicts itself.

Why did I accept such burden. Sometime later I knew that I wasn't going to see the end of this war. What has the Matrix ever really done for me? Yes, its made me physically stronger, and most defiantly mentally. It has gotten me out of tight spots. Help me live as long as I have, supporting my men, doing the job was given. 'What' you may ask yourself 'could I possibly mean by what I said?' I really don't think I even known what I meant except somewhere inside my processor. Its been a gift and burden.

000

A/N:

Yes I ends...just like that like running into a invisible wall and is short This little dabble was actually inspired by a Transformers Mosaic piece called _'Into the Future'_. This goes along a little with DW & IDW's comics if you notice the little details in it. I actually had a lot more I wanted to do with this but alas nigh. Perhaps one day I'll come back and add some more. If anyone has any idea as to where this could go indulge me please. I'll get something '_happy_' up here one day (shakes fist).

And hope you have a great holiday!

words: 425

TF's and all related char(s) belong to Has/Tak and associated co.

Names and/of char(s) are entirely coincidental


	7. untitled

**Title**: untitled  
**Series**: any - preferably G1  
**Rating**: K plus  
**Warnings**: none  
**Synopsis**: "Caught on the battlefield one seeks safety." ~random made up quote

OoOoO

Everything was settling around him adding to the already thickening layer of dust and debris settling on his dermal platting. He was wound tight and was pure shaking from tension or perhaps it was just fear. Yeah, that sounded right. Why? Because he was afraid, no, terrified. He didn't know it but he was shell-shocked. From his knelling position on the ground, arms out in front of him head bowed, for whatever reason he would never be able to tell when he registered a pair of large metal feet stopped within his line in sight. He didn't jump like a abruptly scared cyber-cat and scramble back. Instead he just sat there, trembling, his own fluids leaving a disgusting taste between his jaws and in his olfactory.

The boots were black, scared, dented, and warn. Admittedly his processor calculated the beings height. Without having to gaze up he knew the mech before him would be big if not utterly huge...most were compared to his short and scrawny stature. Finally through glazed, sore optics he slowly gazed up. A pale red visor, cracked on one side stared blankly, emotionally even, back down at him like a simple light against the black, gray and sickly orange sky. His processor was turning but he couldn't think. He didn't know when the hand appeared before him, large and just as beaten as the mech's boots, but one minute it was there.

"Give me your hand."

The ground tremored underneath his legs and hands succeeding in making his him tremble even more he wouldn't be surprised if the being in front of him could hear his armor rattling. He was scared. The voice that spoke was crisp and to the point but was quiet and soft but nonetheless emotionless. Blank. Something tingled at the back of his mind and he felt that this strange blackened mech with the red visor was...alright. He didn't trust very easily, all those he trusted had, those he chose to...left him. He hadn't clung hard enough apparently. The other's, their relationship just never lasted for whatever reason that will go unsaid. What was it about this mech though that made him do what he did next? Something he never would have before, but he did.

Just like the large hand appeared, his own small, slender digits, now gray crusted, appeared in the mech's large hand. Instantly the hand curled around his own tightly, firmly, but not painfully. The mech wasn't black completely he realized shortly. From what he could tell the mech's arms was at least once white and red, like he had once been himself. Slowly standing on trembling legs the smaller mech never tore his gaze from that visor that bore into his despite being inanimate. That visor never left his gaze as he stood, it followed his own pale optics without waver. What was it about him that he let the mech lead him to safety?

OoOoO

A/N:

For the most part any character can be sub.'ed while the other is limited, perhaps. But it's one of my OC's and Soundwave. Just for the curious. This hit me out of nowhere and _demanded_ to be written.

Not beta'd so mistakes are likely. _I try my best_.

Please review. Constructive crit. welcomed. Now flames, please.

TF's and all related char(s) belong to Hasbro, Takara, and all associated co.

The plot is mine and dabble are mine.


	8. bunny

**Title**: 'Memo'  
**Series**: G1  
**Rating**: K  
**Warnings**: none  
**Synopsis**: Original prompt/bunny by _lapinporokoira_. "_Nature, time, and patience are three great physicians."_ - Proverb. Shame no one told Ratchet.

OoOoO

For the most part the rec-room was empty except a few lingering 'bots loitering around and sipping at their energon cubes at the tables. Most of the others were out on their own shift's, recharging for their later shifts or after they'd come back.

The peaceful silence broke momentarily like the calm of a storm as the rec-room doors slide open letting in Wheeljack. He'd been humming to himself before hand, noticing the silence in the room like a library or museum, he stopped and hummed inside his head no less deterred. Despite have been cooped up in the med-bay, his arm still showing reminisces of the most recent accident, he was in good spirits. It hadn't been his fault that time mind you, but he wasn't going to blame someone else. It wasn't his style.

One of the mech's who where already present in the room greeted him and 'Jack greeted him back with a friendly, "Hello", before continuing on his way to the energon dispenser. He'd planned on getting refueled before heading back to his lab for work he needed to catch up on, or perhaps stopping by Perceptor's lab to check and see how things were doing with his favorite lab partner. He chuckled at the thought, vocal indicators flashing a bright blue. Getting a small cup and filling it up, he turned around and surveyed the room, hiding his faceplate behind the mug for a moment as he sipped at its contents.

Off over in front of the big screen TV that sat attached to the wall, _numerous_ different game stations littering the floor along with handmade controllers. Many he designed himself, he'd admit smugly, but without vain. It had been fun. Seating on one of the human couches was Carly, 'nose stuck in a book', as the saying went. Swaying back and forth on his heels for a moment, mask clicking back into place, he walked over to the young women's side and peered over to see if he could tell what she was so absorbed in. Not being able to, he knelt down, putting the cup on the floor but not taking his digits off of its rim. By then Carly had already notice the Autobot and was gazing up at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey 'Jack. How you doing?", She glanced at the mech's arm, "How's your arm?"

Behind his mask Wheeljack smiled, "Excellent! Arms fine, just needs some paint and a panel or two replaced.", Fins flashed as he cocked his head to one side, gazing at the book absently fiddling with one said scratches on his arm, "What'cha reading there?"

Turning back to her book, Carly slide the paper book mark into place which was a scrap of paper she'd found lying around back home, and closed it so the cover faced the two. That's when Wheeljack noticed, by the black and white cardboard front, that it wasn't a novel, but a composition book warn by time; or in other words, a journal. "Oh this? My mom is doing some spring cleaning and she dragged out some boxes filled with some of her old school stuff and a bunch of random books."

She too the book up between her nimble hands and let the pages flip like cards behind delt. "It's a journal she hadn't seen since she was in ninth grade I think she said. She knew I liked writing down quotes and stuff from people and books so she let me have it."

Interest peaked, Wheeljack slide his cup out of the was so he wouldn't knock it over and knelt down a little further. Carly could see how interested he really was by the look in his optics. She smiled and flipped the journal back open so he could better ispect the writing inside. She knew he could magnify his vision just enough to see the writing the pages. Almost every line was different from the other. While most was written in pencil some were in ink, and not always black, but sometimes blue or red. And different styles, some cursive, some neat, or sloppy, and all varying in size.

"Some of these are very incitefull! I like it!" Wheejack exclaimed.

"I love it too! We thought it was funny that she did some of the same stuff that I do now. I'm glad she gave it to me, though. It's really interesting."

"This is very interesting. Do you mind reading me some that are in the lighter pencil?"

"Sure! I can do that."

Carly turned back to the book once again and flipped through the pages. Scanning one she selected with her finger she start picking them off. "People will allow their faults to be shown them, they will let themselves to be punished for them; they will patiently endure many things because of them; they only become impatient when they have to lay them aside. Goethe. We are travelers in the wilderness of this world, and the best that we find in our travelers is a home and a friend. Robert Louis Stevenson."

"Oh, I like that one!"

And so Carly continued finding quotes and such in her mother's book for a few pages that Wheeljack couldn't clearly make out. Not all she understood, though they both tried to decipher them themselves, just enjoying the fun. Hound, who'd been present before Wheeljack had came into the rec-room, saturated, over. He was gladly welcomed in to the conversation and hearing the of the quotes.

As Carly started scrolling again she suddenly started giggling over something. The two mech's exchanged curious glances. It was Wheeljack who spoke up. "What's so funny, Carly?"

She laughed again waving a hand in front of her face. "Listen to this one." Again the two mech's exchanged glances this time even more amused and eager to hear it. "Nature, time, and patience are three great physicians. Proverb." Carly giggled "Shame no one gave Ratchet that memo!" The once quiet rec-room bluntly erupted with laughter.

OoOoO

A/N:

Pulled out of my aft thin air. It turned out as not much, most certiantly not a masterpiece, just a fun little dabble :) oh btw. I want to add another small section to the ending where Ratchet gets wind of the quote and/or joke. But inspiration kinda died on me. *sigh* And OMG no OC's!?!? *flails* *pokes fingers together and grins* I'm so proud of myself.

Thanks to 3LWOOD, whom helped me beta this one. Thanks! Also thanks to _lapinporokoira _the bunny that I ran away with.

Please review. Constructive crit. welcomed. Now flames, please.

TF's and all related char(s) belong to Hasbro, Takara, and all associated co.

The plot and dabble are mine.


End file.
